1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp holder and, more particularly, to a lamp holder that can effectively dissipate heat generated by a lighting element held thereby and that can be easily assembled.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional lamp 8 including a base 80 having a conductive portion 81 and defining a space 83. A halogen bulb 82 is received in the space 83 and directly coupled to the conductive portion 81. Since the halogen bulb 82 generates high heat during use, the lamp 8 includes a cover 84 to avoid touch to the halogen bulb 82, to avoid fire resulting from contact between the halogen bulb 82 and an inflammable object, to prevent damage to the halogen bulb 82 by impact, and to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance. Although the cover 84 includes a plurality of opening 85 for dissipating the heat generated by the halogen bulb 82, the heat dissipating effect is not satisfactory.
FIG. 2 illustrates another conventional lamp 9 including a base 90 having a conductive portion 91 and defining a space 93. Light emitting diodes (LEDs) 92 are mounted on a substrate 96 that is received in the space 93 and directly coupled to the conductive portion 91 by two terminals 961 extending from the substrate 96. A cover 94 is mounted to the base 90 and includes a plurality of heat dissipating openings 95. The heat generated by the lamp 9 is reduced by using the LEDs 92. However, the terminals 961 are at 180° to the substrate 96 such that the size of the substrate 96 received in the space 93 is limited.